Mon heros
by Lilie03
Summary: Traduction de la fic "My hero" de Grey's Kid. Quand derek met enceinte ....
1. Chapter 1

Mon Héros.

Traduction de la fic « My Hero » de Grey's-Kid

Merci à Grey's-Kid de m'avoir permi de traduire sa fic en français. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a (et je crois bien qu'il y en a).

Voilà bonne lecture

Rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 1:

Meredith sortie de sa voiture et commença à marcher vers l'hôpital ; elle avançait la tête baissée sans se soucier des alentours. Elle se cogna dans quelqu'un et s'excusa, elle regarda partout pour voir s'il n'y avait pas Addison Montgomery-Shepherd.

« Salut Meredith » se força Addison

« Salut » répondit simplement Meredith en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Addison n'était pas très loin derrière elle et entrèrent toutes les deux dans l'ascenseur sans se dire un seul mot. Elles sortirent et partirent chacune dans leur direction. Meredith se dirigea vers le bureau de Derek ce que fit aussi Addison mais par un autre chemin. Addison trouva son chemin en premier et entra. Elle trouva Derek assis à son bureau occupé par son ordinateur. Elle s'assit face à lui et sourit. Il lui sourit aussi en regardant le bas de son ordinateur.

« Derek. Nous devons parler »

«Ok»

« Ok. Je sais que nous essayons de faire que ce mariage fonctionne et je sais que tu as toujours un petit quelque chose pour Meredith mais je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Ok Addison » dis simplement Derek.

« Je suis enceinte Derek »

Derek ouvrit sa bouche aucun mot n'en sortit alors il l'a ferma. Il l'ouvrit encore, essayant de trouver les bons mots mais toujours rien.

« Derek ? » dit Addison avec un regard sympathique.

« Je... Heum...C'est génial Addison. Nous allons avoir un bébé ensemble » finit par dire Derek.

« Ensemble. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ? Je veux dire,est-ce que cela marchera ? »

« Tu es ma femme Addison. Je t'ai choisi. Bien sur que cela marchera. Nous sommes Addison et Derek » dit Derek en se levant et marchant vers elle. Il s'assit sur son bureau face à elle avec un regard rêveur. Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

« Nous allons être parents » dit Addison avec une énorme grimace sur son visage.

« Oui, nous allons l'être » dit Derek

Ils se levèrent et s'étreignirent. Addison se retira et dit,

« Je dois y aller maintenant »

« Ok. Je suppose que je te verrais tout à l'heure. » Derek inclina la tête tant qu'elle se dirige vers la porte.

« Oui. Bye Derek. Je t'aime »

Derek lui donne juste un autre signe de tête. Elle marche dehors et soupir, « il n'a pas dit je t'aime aussi » se dit elle à elle même en marchant au loin.

Meredith arriva au bureau de Derek et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit qu'il lui donne une réponse. Les paumes en sueur et le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, elle peut presque sentir son cœur sauter dans sa gorge. Derek ouvrit la porte et attendit là avec un sourire pour ne pas savoir ce qui va venir. Meredith lui sourit et commença à jouer avec son poignet.

« Rentre » dit il en se m'étant à coté pour la laisser passer.

Elle rentra et prit une place sur son sofa.

« Alors,que puis je faire pour toi ? » demanda Derek avec un sourire.

« Je suis venu ici pour te dire quelque chose »

« Ok » dit il en prenant place à coté d'elle.

« Je suis enceinte Derek »


	2. tu te fous de moi !

Chapitre 2 :

Merci pour ta review drago-hermione

Derek baissa sa mâchoire et Meredith avait trop peur de le regarder, au lieu de ça elle regardait ses mains. Derek ouvrit sa bouche voulant dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortit. Après cinq minutes de silence, Derek parla.

« Meredith. C'est le mien ? »

« Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi ! Bien sur que c'est le tien Derek ! Pense tu vraiment que j'aurais couché avec un autre homme ? » cria Meredith en levant ses bras en l'air.

« Désolé » dis Derek en regardant par terre.

« Je sais ça. Je vais le faire toute seule. Tu vas rester avec ta parfaite femme et j'élèverais cet enfant toute seule. » cria Meredith avant de se lever. Derek saisit son poignet, elle le regarda avant de s'écarter.

« Addison est aussi enceinte » dis Derek à Meredith alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle l'a ferma et se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?! » dis Meredith après ce choc.

« Ma femme, Addison, est enceinte. » dis Derek en marchant vers elle.

« Bien, je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueur. Derek je veux que tu reste loin de moi et de mon enfant. » cria Meredith et elle courut hors du bureau. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et trouva une salle où hurlait et pleurait.


	3. Mamour est un salaud !

Chapitre 3 :

Mamour est un salaud !!

Meredith se réveille son bipeur sonne, elle coure en salle d'examen en trouvant personne elle s'est juste trompé. Meredith soupir et marche vers le vestiaire. Elle s'assied et frotte son estomac. Christina rentre et ouvre son casier et regarde attentivement Meredith.

« Alors quel est le problème avec toi ? » demanda Christina en se changeant pour mettre ses vêtements de ville.

« Rien. Je vais bien. »

« Sérieusement, tu veux que je crois ce mensonge venant de toi ? »

« Christina !! »

« Désolé mais c'est vrai. Tu parle en mentant.»

« Très bien ! » dit Meredith. « Je suis enceinte »

« Sérieusement ! » dit Christina en prenant place à coté de Meredith tout en plaçant sa veste.

« Oui. Maintenant tu es satisfaite ? »

« Donc toi avec Mister bébé. Tu vas le garder ? Est ce que Shepherd le sait ? Hooo, est ce que c'est celui de Shepherd ? »

« Christina ! »

« Désolé je suis curieuse »

« Oui, oui et oui »

« Donc qu'as tu dis jusqu'ici ? »

« Derek. Je ne sais pas ce quoi faire Christina. Addison est aussi enceinte. »

« Mamour est un Salaud ! » _(traduit ça donnait plus qu'il était une putain, j'ai préféré le dire comme ça)_

« Ils sont mariés et je sus la sale maitresse »

« Donc Shepherd reste avec Satan ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je suis juste une fille en cloque. Satan est sa femme. Pourquoi me choisirait il alors que sa femme est déjà enceinte et en premier. Rien n'est différent en ce moment. »

« Ouais et maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« tu es ma personne Mer. Nous serons toujours ensemble. Même si je nuis pas la même personne pour le bébé. »

« Merci Christina »


	4. Est ce que c'est un problème ?

Chapitre 4 : Est ce que c'est un problème ?

Merci à ceux qui laissent des review. Les chapitres sont cours car ils sont écrit comme ça. Je ne modifie en rien la structure de la fic. Mais j'essaye de mettre les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les traduit donc je suis désolé de vous faire attendre. Je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas si j'aurais internet donc je vais essayer de vous traduire un maximum de chapitre avant de partir.

Sinon j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont bien sur et sinon je dis aux autres bon courrage au boulot.

Voili Voilou, bonne lecture !!

C'était maintenant l'après-midi et Meredith se dirigeait vers la cafétéria quand elle se heurta à Addison, encore.

« Dr. Grey » dis Addison trop gaiement.

« Dr. Shepherd » maugréait Meredith en essayant d'aller ailleurs.

« Est ce c qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Addison

« Non Dr. Shepherd »

« Meredith. Nous sommes civilisées, vous vous souvenez. »

« Félicitation » dit Meredith en marchant vers une table. Addison eut un sourire sur son visage et elle s'assit en face de Meredith.

« Alors Derek t'as dit ? » dit Addison toujours avec son sourire.

« Ouai » maugréait Meredith

« Est ce que c'est un problème ? » demanda Addison légèrement confuse par le comportement de Meredith.

« Oui s'en est un. Je suis aussi enceinte Addison ! Mais il vous a choisi au lieu de moi. Alors oui c'est un problème. » cria Meredith. Toute la cafétéria l'avait entendu et maintenant ils chuchotèrent à son sujet. Encore une fois Meredith allait devenir une source de rumeur à l'hôpital.


	5. Reste loin d'elle !

Je suis de retour de vacances depuis plusieurs jours mais avec la rentrée ça a été dur de passer. Sinon merci aux reviewer. Voici le prochain chapitre. Dés que cela sera possible je mettrais des nouveaux chapitres. En général cela arrivera pendant le week end, seul moment de libre pour traduire et poster. Donc voila

Bonne lecture à tous le monde !!

Reste loin d'elle.

Une fois Meredith parti, Addison se reposait juste de se qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Est-il de Derek ? » se demandait-elle à elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était trouvé la vérité et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se leva et toutes les autres personnes de la cafétéria la regardaient de haut quand elle s'en alla. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Derek et entra sans frapper. Derek l'a vit et lui donna un rapide sourire avant de se lever.

« Ta petite garce d'interne est enceinte Derek ! Enceinte ! » Cria Addison. Derek ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle et se mit face à elle.

« Je sais. » dis rapidement Derek en tenant ses bras de chaque coté.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dis pour elle. Derek ! Nous sommes mariés. Tu es sensé tout me dire. » dis Addison en poussant ses bras loin d'elle.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Bien tu devrais l'être. »

« Je le suis. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui importe maintenant c'est que nous allons avoir un bébé ensemble. »

« Attends, le bébé de Meredith est le tien ? » demanda Addison. Derek l'a regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire un seul mot.

« Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

« Rien. Elle m'a dit de rester loin d'elle et c'est ce que je fais. » A l'intérieur de lui, Derek ne voulait pas dire cela. Peut être qu'il aurait une autre chance avec Meredith. Mais il était trop tard maintenant.

« Très bien. Je veux que tu reste loin d'elle Derek » dit froidement Addison et elle l'étreignit.

« Ok » dit Derek au dessus de son épaule. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Addison lui avait dit de rester loin d'elle l'avait tué. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant c'était d'aller la voir et de lui dire que tout irez bien et qu'il serait là pour l'aider. Mais non, il avait choisit son épouse au lieu d'elle et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.


	6. Est ce que je peux vous aider ?

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien en traduire encore quelques uns pour le week end. Demain lundi Bouh !!

Bonne lecture !!

Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Meredith marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en ignorant tous ceux qui voulaient lui poser des questions. Elle marcha directement jusqu'au bureau du chef et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

Meredith entra. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle senti que c'était le moment. Devait elle être en colère, devait elle être triste, elle ne savait pas alors elle resta indifférente.

« Puis-je vous aider Dr. Grey ? » demanda le chef en enlevant ses lunettes.

« Puis-je avoir un jour de congé ? » demanda rapidement Meredith.

« Je ne pense pas. Vous est une interne en chirurgie. Vous devez apprendre, lutter avec les autre pour aller en chirurgie et ne pas demander de jour de congé »

« Je sais. Désolé. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir »

« Y a-t-il un problème Meredith ? »

« C'est juste que je suis enceinte monsieur »

Le chef souleva ses sourcils et se rassit sur sa chaise

« Alors… félicitations, je suppose »

« Merci monsieur. Alors est ce que je peux prendre un jour de congé ? Je viens juste de l'apprendre aujourd'hui et maintenant tout l'hôpital le sait et je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi et penser à tout ça »

« D'accord » dit simplement le chef

« D'accord ? »

« Oui. Prenez ce jour de congé Meredith mais je veux que vous soyez là demain et que vous soyez une interne. »

« Oui monsieur » répondu Meredith et elle quitta le bureau.


	7. Meredith

Merci aux rewiever de leur réponse. Désolé je n'ai pas pu faire de mise à jour ses deux dernières semaines car j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs, le bep en fin d'année donne beaucoup de boulot. Mais voici un nouveau chapitre de la fic, j'essairaie de traduire d'autres chapitres durant le week end mais c'est pas sur.

Bonne lecture à tous !!

Meredith.

Meredith alla au vestiaire et mis ses vêtements de ville. Juste au moment où elle allait sortir, Derek apparu derrière la porte. Il regarda autour s'il voyait Addison aux alentours avant d'entrer.

« Meredith » dit il en fermant la porte derrière lui. Meredith saisi son sac et le serra et elle regarda autour.

« Nous n'allons pas faire ça Derek » dis Meredith en colère « Je veux que tu reste hors de ma vie et de celle de mon bébé »

« Mais je suis le père du bébé Meredith »

«Ca n'as pas d'importance. Tu es marié Derek »

« Je sais Mais peut être » Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase

« Non Derek ! Laisse-moi seule. Je ne veux pas choisir encore. Je ne veux pas encore avoir mal. Derek, si tu m'aimes laisse-moi seule. » Dis Meredith en combattant ses larmes.

« Je t'aime Meredith. Je veux être là pour toi quand le bébé sera là. »

« Et que fais tu de ta femme ? Correction, de ta femme enceinte Derek. Que fais tu d'elle. Que dirait-elle de tout ceci ? »

Derek ne répondit rien mais lui fit son regard de docteur Mamour.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Laisse moi deviner elle ne sait pas que tu es venu me voir. Elle a peur que tu essaye de me récupérer. Mais c'est trop tard Derek. J'ai abandonné pour nous. » Dis Meredith en larmes. Derek marcha lentement vers elle, les bras en avant près à l'étreindre mais elle le poussa loin d'elle et elle essuya ses larmes.

« Meredith »

« Il n'ya pas de Meredith Derek. Je m'en vais maintenant. Je veux que tu reste loin de moi. »

« Meredith »

« Derek. Tu as un bébé sur ton chemin avec ta femme. Retourne avec elle, mais reste juste loin de moi. »

« Meredith »

« La ferme Derek. Plus de Meredith. Vas-t'en ! » cria-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte er de partir de l'hôpital.


	8. Pleurer ?

Désolé pour le grand retard que j'ai pris, j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôles types BEP et il faut bien réviser. Je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant les vacances si j'ai un peu de temps entre tous les devoirs que nous donnent les profs. Bon je vous laisse lire la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous!! Voici le chapitre 8:

Hurler?

Après que Meredith soit partie, Derek eut le cœur brisé. Il sut qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que lui et Meredith reviennent ensemble. Mais il savait une chose, c'est qu'il allait participer à la vie de leur bébé peut importe ce que Meredith lui avait dit, il a le droit d'être là pour son bébé.

Derek quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea dans la chambre de son patient pour préparer sa chirurgie.

Pendant ce temps, Meredith conduit jusque chez elle avec ses larmes qui coulaient. Elle ne s'en empêchât pas voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter puisqu'elle s'essuyer ses yeux toutes les cinq secondes. Elle arriva chez elle et alla directement dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle lança sa veste et son sac sur la chaise à côté de son lit et elle étreignit son oreiller.

«C'est ce que j'allais faire» se dit elle à elle-même. « Tu vas grandir en voyant ton père vivre avec un autre enfant. Je regrette que ce soit cette voie mais la vie semble toujours punir les Grey. Je t'aime beaucoup bébé peu importe de qui tu es». Dit Meredith en se frottant l'estomac.

Finalement, elle s'endormit et se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard quand George et Izzie rentrèrent en se criant l'un sur l'autre. Elle se leva et commença à descendre les escaliers, mais s'arrêta sur ses pas quand les deux autres eurent levé les yeux.

«Meredith» dit Izzie en courant vers elle et elle l'étreignit. Meredith était juste un peu troublée.

«Que fais tu Izzie?»

«Je te serre dans mes bras» dit-elle toujours dans ses bras.

«Ok» dit Meredith en la poussant

«Bonjour bébé» dit Izzie en touchant l'estomac de Meredith.

« Oh, donc vous avez appris. J'aillais vous le dire mais j'étais fatigué et il y avait Derek et j'ai eu mal et maintenant je me ballade»

«C'est bon Meredith. Alors à combien en es tu?» Demanda Izzie.

«Je ne sais pas. J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour une échographie pour demain»

«Oooo, je peux venir?» Demanda Izzie souriant comme une écolière.

«Bien sûr»

«Je devrais cuisiner. C'est une bonne occasion pour cuisiner» dit Izzie et elle entra dans la cuisine pour cuisiner.

«Félicitation Mer» dit George

«Merci George» dit Meredith et elle entra aussi dans la cuisine pour voir Izzie cuisiner au loin.

(Il y avait 2 scènes en 1 chapitre)

Le jour suivant, Izzie avait donné à George et Meredith un trajet pour aller travailler et ils y allèrent tous ensemble. En marchant sur le parking, ils virent Derek et Addison venir de leur voiture. Meredith les regarda ensemble et les yeux fermés elle regarda en bas. George donna son épaule à Meredith et lui chuchota «est ce que ça va?». Meredith lui fit un signe de la tête et ils se dirigèrent à leur vestiaire.

«Bien le bonjour la maman, Barbie et Bambi» dit Christina quand elle les vit tous entrer.

Izzie et George roulèrent juste des yeux et se dirigèrent vers leur casier. Meredith s'assit sur le banc et Christina la suivit.

«Tu ne semble pas avoir envie de crier»dit Christina légèrement troublée. «As-t-elle pleurer la nit dernière, Barbie?»

«Non» dit Izzie

«Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas Dr Mamour?»

«Parce qu'il est marié et qu'il l'a choisit elle et pas moi. Je ne vais pas crier contre lui. Je ne crierais jamais contre un autre homme. J'ai besoin de rester forte pour ce bébé. Je ne ferais pas la gueule à Derek à cause de ça.»

«Bien pour toi» dit Christina avec un énorme sourire.

Ils se préparèrent tous et Bailey entra pour leur dire ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

«Yang, Burke te demande»

«Ok» dit Christina et elle quitta la pièce.

«Stevens, Karev. La Shepherd vous demande.»

Tous deux soupirèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Bailey regarda Meredith et George. Elle regarda Meredith de haut en bas puis regarda son estomac et lui dit,

«Félicitations, et vous et O'Malley êtes avec Shepherd aujourd'hui.»

«Mais Dr. Bailey»

«Tais toi et maintenant allez y» dit Bailey en pointant le hall.

«Tout ira bien» chuchota George et ils allèrent chercher le Dr. Shepherd


	9. vous assurez !

Chapitre 9 : Vous assurez !!!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir !!!

Je m'ai du temps à traduire et j'en suis désolé mais trop de devoirs et pas assez de temps pour traduire. Enfin je fais de mon mieux pour faire autant de mise à jour que possible.

Aussi je sais que les chapitres sont plutôt courts mais c'est comme ça que l'auteur les a écrits et je préfère les mettre au fur et à mesure. En même ça fait durer le plaisir !!! Il ya 75 chapitres !!!

Bon j'ai finis mon blabla et vous laisse lire. A tous bonne lecture !!!

Ils le trouvèrent en train de regarder le tableau, George se dégagea vite la gorge et Derek les regarda.

« Bonjour Dr. Grey, Dr. O'Malley » Dit Derek en souriant.

Ils firent juste un signe de tête et dire Dr. Shepherd en grognant.

« Suivez-moi Docteurs » dit Derek. Meredith remarqua comment il semblait si joyeux. Comment pouvait-il être si joyeux ? Mon cul oui (_et encore là je suis resté un minimum poli) _se dit Meredith à elle-même. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre du patient et firent plein de truc médical. Dés qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce Derek regarda Meredith et dit :

« Meredith. S'il te plait. »

« La ferme Derek » dit Meredith en colère

« Meredith »

« La ferme ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ? »

« Désolé. Je suppose que je vous verrez tous les deux à 1 heure pour la chirurgie »

George haleté et regarda Meredith puis Derek.

« Vous allez vraiment couper le cerveau de cet homme en deux »demanda George tout excité.

« Oui Dr. O'Malley »

« Vous assurez Dr. Shepherd » dit George. Meredith lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac et George se calma et donna juste un signe de tête à Derek. Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire de l'excitation de l'ami de Meredith. Avant de partir, il donna un sympathique sourire à Meredith. Elle roula juste des yeux et s'en alla avec George.

Dés que Meredith fut hors de vue, Derek se trouva un placard vide et se glissa dos à la porte, la tête entre ses mains. Il jouait la carte heureuse pour montrer à Meredith qu'il avait fait le bon choix en restant avec sa femme. Et c'est ce qu'il continuerait à faire. Il dû repartir. Elle ne voulait pas de lui alors pourquoi la voulait-il. Mais zut, elle était l'amour de sa vie.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et elle retrouva ses amis, ils étaient toujours à la table la plus grande de la cafétéria donc il n'était pas difficile de les apercevoir. George et Meredith s'assirent à la table et ils se turent tous.

« Alors vous êtes allé avec Shepherd ? » demanda Alex en croquant un morceau de pomme.

« Question stupide. Je pense qu'il essaye de m'avoir avec ses supers chirurgies ! » Marmonna Meredith.

« Sérieusement » dit Christina, « Alors… ça marche ? »

« Christina ! Je ne me soucie plus du tout de Shepherd. J'avance. Il peut me donner toutes les chirurgies qu'il veut, je ne me remettrais pas avec lui. »

« Vas-y ma fille» dit Izzie. Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils sentirent une présence derrière eux. Derek mis ses mains à l'arrière du siège de Meredith et il se pencha sur la table vers elle.

« Dr. Grey. Nous sommes sur le point d'aller en chirurgie maintenant » dis Derek

« Ok » dit George rapidement en se levant.

« Pas vous O'Malley .Nous avons la salle pour seulement encore une personne. » dit Derek en regardant vers Meredith. George se rassit et le regarda extrêmement embarrassé et triste.

« George tu peux prendre ma place » dit Meredith sans émotion.

« Mais Dr. Grey, c'est à vous que je l'offre »

« La ferme Derek. Je veux que tu reste loin de moi mais je ne peux pas à cause des chirurgies que Dieu te damne Derek ! Ta femme t'as dit de rester loin de moi, et je le dis aussi reste loin de moi ! Alors reste loin de moi Derek Shepherd ! » Cria Meredith.

« Si c'est comme ça je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à partir » grommela Derek puis il partit.


	10. Impressionnant

Chapitre 10 : impressionnant

Merci à Pitchoungirl pour sa review, hé oui je me fais désiré mais se n'est pas tellement volontaire mes cours me prenne beaucoup de temps. En tous cas merci pour ta review !!!

Sinon voici le chapitre 10, bonne lecture à tous !!!

« Hé Christina peux tu me couvrir ? J'ai un rendez-vous » dit Meredith en donnant un papier à une infirmière.

« Bien sûr. Quand sera tu de retour ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être une heure ou deux. »

« Ok » dit Christina puis elle partit.

Izzie vint surprendre Meredith et elle sursauta.

« Izzie tu m'as fait peur »

« Désolé. Alors allons-y » dit Izzie avec un énorme sourire.

« Ok »

Elles arrivèrent à la salle d'examen et attendirent dans la salle d'attente.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais juste à l'hôpital Mer » demanda Izzie en regardant les alentours de la pièce.

« Parce que Derek était là »

« Oh »

A ce moment là une femme sortit la tête de son bureau

« Dr. Grey » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Entrez » dit-elle à Meredith et elle marcha vers la porte suivie d'Izzie.

Elles prirent un siège et la femme ouvra sa chemise.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Meredith. Je suis le Dr. Walsh et je suis heureuse d'être votre obstétricienne. »

« Merci » dit Meredith

« Alors allons faire l'échographie pour vous »

« Ok »

Elles la suivirent dans la pièce d'à côté et Meredith se mit sur la table, « ça peut être un peu froid » dit le Dr. Walsh et elle étala le gel sur son estomac.

« Alors c'est votre premier ? » demanda le Dr. Walsh en regardant son écran et tapant des choses

« Oui »

« Oh regardez il est ici » dit le Dr. Walsh et elle pointa la tache sur l'écran.

« Waw » dit Izzie et elle prit la main de Meredith.

« Vous en êtes à 7 semaines. Il a l'air bien ; son cœur bat fort »

Meredith sourit à l'écran et le Dr. Walsh prit quelques images. Une fois partit, Izzie se tourna vers Meredith et la regarda essuyait le gel et se rassoir.

« Meredith c'est tellement impressionnant » dit Izzie en sautant

« Calme-toi Iz. Je sais que c'est impressionnant. Je veux dire, nous avons vu des femmes enceintes tout le temps lors de leurs échographie, mais quand c'est le tien c'est différent »

Elles sortirent du bureau du Dr. Walsh et elle donna à Meredith les images et lui posa quelques questions. Après avoir donner à Meredith quelques vitamines pour le bébé et elle lui donna un rendez-vous dans 2 mois.


	11. Derek

Chapitre 11 : Derek

Merci à toi Pitchoungirl pour ta review. Ca me très plaisir de les lire à chaque fois. Bon maintenant la suite de la fic, l'auteur a fait un bon de 7 ans dans le futur pour passer sous silence la grossesse de Meredith et Marc va arriver.

Donc voilà je vous laisse à la lecture !!!!

7 ans plus tard

Il y eut un coup à la porte d'entrée et Meredith alla ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Derek et Nathalie debout devant elle.

« Salut » dit Meredith en ouvrant la porte en grand pour qu'ils puissent entrer à l'intérieur.

« Salut » dit Derek

« Salut Meredith » dit Nathalie en faisant un petit signe à Meredith

« Alors ou est Milo ? » demandant Derek en regardant autour.

« Je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre. Je vais aller le chercher » dit Meredith et elle alla dans la chambre de Milo. Elle vivait toujours dans la vieille maison de sa mère mais ses amis avaient déménagé alors il ne restait plus qu'elle et Milo. Elle frappa à sa porte et entra. Elle le trouva sur son lit en train de jouer sur sa DS. Meredith ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'assoir sur son lit à coté de lui.

« Coucou »

« Coucou » répondit Milo toujours sur sa DS.

« Ton père t'attend en bas pour t'emmener dehors avec Nathalie » dit Meredith en lui donnant un sourire.

« Je ne veux pas y aller » dit Milo en fermant son jeu.

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas Derek »

« Allez. Tu vas t'amuser. Je pense qu'il va vous emmener pêcher »

« Je n'aime pas la pêche. Seulement Derek et Nathalie aiment ça » dit Milo en tripotant ses doigts.

« Allez Milo. Tu vas affecter ton père sinon » menti Meredith, elle ne souciait pas que Derek soit affecté.

« Je me fous des sentiments de Derek. Il t'a rendu triste il y a un long moment. Laisse le être triste maman »

« Souviens-toi de ce que nous avions parlé avant. Si tu y vas tu me rendras heureuse. »

« Bien. J'irais. Mais je ne vas rester pour la nuit »

« Ok. Dis le juste à ton père et je suis sur qu'il te ramènera à la maison ce soir »

« Ok » dit Milo en se levant. Meredith prit sa main et lui mit son gilet et allèrent tous les deux en bas où Derek et Nathalie attendaient.

« Salut fiston » dis Derek dès qu'il vit Milo

« Derek » dit Milo

Derek détestait le fait que son fils ne l'appelait jamais pa, papa ou encore même père. Il avait été touché mais il prétendait que ça ne lui faisait pas mal à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait juste « Derek ». Meredith ne voulait pas voir que Derek n'aimait pas ça mais elle savait que Milo ne changerais jamais d'avis.

_Flashback_

_Milo courait dans la cuisine et il heurta Derek. Derek l'attrapa et le plaça sur lui à table._

_« Dis désolé à Derek, Milo » dit Meredith_

_« Dis, désolé papa » dit Derek en essayant de faire dire papa à son fils_

_« Papa » cria Nathalie_

_« Derek » dit Milo en se penchant pour que Meredith le récupère. Meredith le récupéra et haussa juste les épaules à Derek. _

_A partir de ce moment là, Milo a toujours appelé son père Derek. _


	12. Des tickets pour la rencontre !

Chapitre 12 : des tickets pour la rencontre.

Merci à Pitchoungirl pour ta review, ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire. Eh oui le fils n'est pas commande mais je trouve qu'il a raison. Je précise aussi qu'il s'agit d'une rencontre de football américain. S'il y a des erreurs ce n'est pas de notre faute (l'auteur et moi) car nous n'y connaissons pas vraiment.

Bon voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous !!!!

Milo venait juste d'arriver de sa journée avec Derek et Meredith le mit au lit. Elle revint au salon mettre un film. Juste au moment où il commença, il y eut un coup à la pore. Meredith fit une pause sur le film, elle alla à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouvât un Alex très nerveux.

« Salut Alex. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Regarde ce que j'ai » dit Alex et lança quelque chose que Meredith ne pouvait voir car c'était trop près de son visage. Elle poussa sa main loin de son visage et regarda ce qu'il avait.

« Sérieusement Alex ! Tu les as eus ! » Hurla Meredith en commençant à sauter.

« Je sais. A rencontre à lieu demain. J'ai les tickets pour toi et Milo » dit Alex en lui donnant les deux tickets pour la rencontre des « the Seattle Seahawks » et « New York Giants ».

« J'ai les places pour les Burke maintenant » dit Alex

« Ok. Je peux croire que tu les as eus pour eux Alex »

« Je sais. Je te vois demain »

« Ok, bye. Et merci »

« Pas de problème » assura Alex en courant dehors jusqu'à sa voiture et il partit.

Le jour suivant était un samedi et Milo avait l'habitude d'aller travailler avec Meredith. Ils arrivèrent au vestiaire des résidents et George couru vers elle et commença à crier avec excitation.

« Tu les as !? » demanda George en agitant trois tickets au visage de Meredith

« Oui » dit Meredith avec un énorme sourire.

Alex rentra dans les vestiaires et ils commencèrent à crier avec excitation. Tous les autres résidents les regardèrent avec confusion. Alex alla au milieu de la pièce et commença à crier,

« Nous avons les tickets pour la rencontre de ce soir » et il commença à sauter en l'air.

Les autres résidents haletèrent et commencèrent à sauter en l'air comme Alex. George et Meredith rirent de leurs casiers et se changèrent dans le désordre. Milo suivit George ce jour-là car Meredith avait une opération aujourd'hui. Elle vit Derek dehors dans la chambre du patient et alla vers lui.

« Bonjour Dr Shepherd » dit Meredith avec un énorme sourire.

« Bonjour Dr Grey » dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Addison marchait et vit Meredith avec son mari alors elle marcha vers lui et l'attrapa pour un profond baiser. Meredith fronça les sourcils de cette affection non nécessaire en public. Addison donna un sourire victorieux à Meredith et s'en alla. Pour le dernier couple de l'année, Addison avait toujours donné ce sourire et maintenant elle l'utilisait pour rien d'autre que ça. Elle ne se préoccupait pas des Shepherd, en fait juste d'un seul Shepherd, elle ne se souciait que de Milo Grey-Shepherd.

« Nous avons une chirurgie à faire Dr. Shepherd » dit Meredith et elle alla dans la chambre du patient.

Derek devrait avoir honte de lui, il était un homme marié. Il voulait toujours faire que Meredith se sente jalouse mais ça n'a jamais marché. Il savait qu'elle avait eu pour lui avait disparue mais l'amour qu'il avait pour elle était toujours là et il n'était pas disposé à le quitter, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. Il suivi Meredith et entra dans la pièce.


	13. Pret pour la rencontre

Chapitre 13 : pret pour la partie

Coucou !!! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes et pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances comme moi, profitez en car ça passe toujours plus vite que les jours où on bosse. Je vous souhaite également un joyeux noël en retard. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps mais j'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps.

Dans le prochain chapitre Marc arrivera, je vous laisse lire :

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

Après la chirurgie, Meredith et Derek entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Derek se lava les mains mais il ne resta pas avec elle. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il restait loin d'elle. Elle commença à se sentir mal et dit :

« Derek ? »

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il et il sourit. Son sourire tourna à un froncement de sourcil et il dit, « Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ? »

« Euh ? » dit Meredith. Il lui avait demandé si subitement qu'elle était incapable de lui donner une réponse.

« Pourquoi notre fils ne m'aime-t-il pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ? Il t'aime Derek » dit Meredith en saisissant un essuie-tout pour sécher ses mains.

« Meredith, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. Je le voie, il me regarde comme si j'avais tué son chien ou quelque chose »

« Peut être que c'est parce que tu as une femme. Et que cette femme n'est pas sa mère » dit Meredith froidement et elle quitta la pièce. Derek lui fit signe et couru les mains en l'air.

Il devait être 7 et avaient prévu de se rencontrer dans le vestibule pour se préparer à la partie. Christina et Burke étaient les premiers là et George et Milo allaient bientôt arrivés.

« Bambi, où sont Mer et Alex ? » demanda Christina

« Ils vont bientôt arrivé » répondit George. Meredith et Alex arrivèrent. Alex avait porté ce sourire tout au long du jour entier et il était toujours sur son visage.

« Allons-y maintenant » dit Christina en conduisant chacun vers la porte.

« Calme toi Christina, nous avons encore une heure » dit Meredith. « Coucou, tu t'es bien amusé avec oncle George aujourd'hui ? » demanda Meredith en serrant Milo dans ses bras. Milo lui fit oui de la tête et il portait le même sourire qu'Alex.

« Attends-tu que ta femme enceinte arrive Alex ? » demanda Christina.

« Nan, elle voulait rester » dit Alex

« Et toi Bambi ? Qu'en est-il de ta femme et enfant ? »

« Oh ils sont sur le chemin pour nous retrouver maintenant » dit George

Callie les vit au vestibule et regarda son fils de 5 ans, Harold O'Malley.

« Salut les gars » dit Callie

« Salut, maintenant on n'y va » dit Christina

« Ok » dirent-ils tous en partant pour la rencontre.


	14. Entrée de Mark Sloan

Chapitre 14 : Entrée de Mark Sloan

Bonjour à tous !!! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2009, une bonne santé et tous ce qui va avec !!! Ha, les vacances sont terminées et malheureusement les cours ont repris !!! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !!! Vraiment désolé du retard, je sais que je me répète beaucoup en ce moment mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôle à préparer et réviser puis la tempête m'a touché de plein fouet (pas d'électricité, eau ni téléphone) quel pouasse !!!

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

Mark Sloan et son ami Dan Humphrey marchaient à l'intérieur du stadium et ils prirent leurs sièges. Mark inhala l'air et toussa. Dan rie de lui et lui tapota le dos.

« Hou la, l'air de Seattle craint » dit Mark quand ils eurent pris leur sièges.

« La ferme Mark. L'air c'est l'air. » Dit Dan

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons ici pour un jeu » dit Mark en regardant autour de lui.

« Je sais. Tu espère ne pas trouver Derek ici » dit Dan en commençant à rire.

« La ferme » dit Mark en poussant son ami. « J'espère pas » dit silencieusement Mark pour lui-même.

Pendant ce temps Alex, Meredith, Milo, Burke, Christina, Callie, George et Harold entrèrent et prirent leurs sièges. Alex avait toujours son sourire stupide sur son visage. Milo s'assit sur ses épaules et Harold était sur George. La partie commença et les Giants gagnaient. Quand les Seahawks marquèrent, Meredith regarda Milo encourageait l'équipe. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils n'a pas besoin d'un père à plein temps. Il était heureux sans Derek.

La moitié du temps arriva sans qu'ils ne sans rendent compte.

« Alors qui veut une boisson ? » demanda Meredith

« Ouai je viens avec toi » dit Christina

« Ok, Milo ? »

« Non merci maman » dit Milo et il repartit avec Alex et Burke du jeu.

Christina et Meredith partirent chercher les boissons.


	15. J'aurais cette fille !

Chapitre 15 :

J'aurais cette fille !!!

Désolé pour ce retard qui est énorme, j'en suis désolé.

Voici la suite et bonne lecture !!!!

« Ah Mer. Attend ici. J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette »

« Ok » dit Meredith. Elle se battit pour tenir les quatre bouteilles mais une lui échappa des mains mais elle ne tomba pas sur le sol.

« Merci » Elle rougi et lui pris la bouteille. Puis les quatre bouteilles tombèrent sur le sol. Il les ramassa et rit d'elle.

« Vous êtes un peu cupide » dit-il.

« La ferme » dit Meredith en faisant semblant d'être impoli.

« Sloan, Mark Sloan »

« Grey, Meredith Grey »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Meredith » dit Marc sous son charme.

« Merci d'avoir rattrapé les boissons » dit Meredith ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Alors voulez vous vous joindre à moi et mes amis » demanda Mark avec un sourire

« Je suis ici avec mes amis »

« C'est moi » dit Christina en arrivant derrière eux.

« Oh. Voulez vous prendre un verre après la partie ? » Demanda Mark en se mettant plus proche d'elle.

« Reculez garçon aimant, vous êtes l'ennemie » dit Christina

« Ennemie ? » Demanda Mark confus

« Vous êtes un Giant ! »

« Oh » dit Mark en regardant le bas de son t-shirt Giants

« Et bien c'était sympa de vous rencontrer Mark » dit Meredith en lui prenant ses deux boissons et Christina prit les deux autres.

Quand les deux femmes furent hors de sa vue, Mark se tourna vers Dan et lui dit,

« J'aurais cette fille » dit Mark avec un sourire satisfait.

« Vraiment. Tu dis toujours ça » dit Dan en roulant des yeux.


	16. Mike

Chapitre 16 : Mike

Voici la suite et bonne lecture !!!

Les Seahawks ont gagné et Meredith ne pouvait pas calmer Milo trop excité. Il adore le sport à la différence de Derek donc Alex a pris la position du père dans le sport.

« Nous devrions faire la fête » dit Alex

« Et bien, allons chez Joe » conclue Christina

« Et les garçons ? » demanda George

« Je sais, Izzie s'en occupera. Je vais les prendre maintenant et je vous rejoindrais chez Joe. Allez les garçons » dit Alex en prenant les mains d'Harold et Milo.

Meredith embrassa Milo sur le front et lui donna un bisou sur chaque joue.

« Amusez vous bien avec Tante Izzie et ne lui causait pas trop de stress. »

« Ok Maman » dit Milo

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » dit Milo en donnant un bisou à Meredith »

Harold dit au revoir à ses parents et Alex alla jusqu'à sa voiture et les amena chez lui.

Meredith, Christina, Burke, George et Callie allèrent chez Joe. Ils pouvaient déjà entendre de l'extérieur qu'il était plein car les Seahawks avaient gagné. Une fois entrer, Joe les accueillis et ils prirent place et commandèrent leurs boissons.

« Vous savez quoi. J'ai envie de me souler alors je vais aller m'assoir là bas. » Dit Meredith en allant vers le bar.

« Moi aussi » dit Christina en la suivant et elles s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Joe ! Garde la Tequila, on va déjà boire cette bouteille » dit Meredith

« Ouai » dit Christina en servant leurs premiers verres

« Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai bu Christina » dit Meredith

« Merci c'est parce que tu es Maman Meredith maintenant » dit Christina en se servant un autre verre de tequila.

« La ferme. J'aime Milo » dit Meredith en se servant un autre verre.

Elles commencèrent à sentir la Tequila et elles se servirent un autre verre.

« Ce siège est il prit Grey ? » demanda Mark en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

« Mike, c'est ça ? » marmonna Meredith

« Non. Mark » corrigea-t-il. « Puis-je vous payer un verre ? » demanda Mark. Quand il eut dit, elle soutenu la bouteille de tequila et se versa un autre verre ainsi qu'à Christina puis le but. Meredith se retourna vers Mark et remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son gant des Giants. Il portait une chemise grise avec des boutons défaits et il avait une veste en cuir qui lui donnait un air très chaud.

« Puis-je vous payer un verre Mike ? » dit Meredith suivi par un rire.

« Si vous voulez, et mon nom est Mark »

« C'est vrai Mike » dit Meredith. « Donc que voulez vous Mike ? »

Mark rit de comment elle était mignonne quand elle avait bu. Il ne l'a corrigé plus de toutes les fois où elle appelait Mike.

« Double scotch malt »

« Joe. Donne à mon ami Mike son double scotch malt »

« Tout de suite » sourit Joe et lui apporta son verre.

« Donc Meredith, avez-vous un petit ami ? » demanda Mark en mettant son coude sur le comptoir et en s'appuyant sur elle. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle répondit :

« Non. Et vous avez-vous une petite amie ? »

« Non » La boisson de Mark arriva et il bu immédiatement. Il n'en commandant pas une autre et partagea la Tequila de Meredith. Christina était déjà partit quelque part et Burke lui gardait sa place.

« Les Giants ont perdu » acclama Meredith en se levant. Elle était sur le point de tomber mais Mark l'a rattrapa.

« Je sais. Pas besoin de le rappeler » dit Mark en la remettant sur son siège et balaya ses cheveux collés à son visage. Il lui donna un sourire et retournèrent boire et boire encore.

Il était passé une heure du matin et tous les autres étaient déjà partis laissant Meredith seul avec Mark. Dan se leva et lui dit,

« Mark. Nous devrions y aller »

« Vas y. Je prendrais un taxi ou quelque chose plus tard »

« Ok. Je te vois demain alors »

« Comme tu veux » dit Mark et Dan partit.

« Allons chez moi » dit Meredith en attrapant Mark par son pull. Mark descendit un autre verre rapidement avant de suivre Meredith dehors.


	17. Aimes tu ce que tu vois ?

Chapitre 17 : Aimes-tu ce que tu voies ?

Mark se leva le matin suivant au coté de Meredith. Elle était encore en train de dormir et il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire tellement elle avait l'air mignonne quand elle dormait. Il la regardait toujours dormir quand elle commença à se réveiller doucement.

« Salut » dit Mark en s'appuyant pour l'embrasser.

« Hey » dit elle en tirant les draps vers elle.

« Je me suis bien amusé la nuit dernière. Veux-tu finir ce que nous avions cessé ? » Dit Mark avec un sourire satisfait.

« Non. Peut être une autre fois. Donc quand je serais sortie de la douche tu seras partis … »

« Mark. Mais tu sais tu m'as appelé Mike toute la nuit »

« Oh désolé » dit Meredith en tirant les draps puis marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Mark fut nu dans le lit et Meredith ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps parfait.

« Tu aimes ce que tu voies » dit Mark avec son sourire satisfait.

« La ferme. Maintenant pars » dit Meredith avec un petit rire.

« Ok » dit Mark en la regardant aller dans la salle de bain.

Mark fut partit quand elle sortit de la salle de bain et elle se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Elle pouvait laisser Milo avec Izzie depuis qu'elle était en congé maternité et elle aimait avoir Harold et Milo autours d'elle.

Meredith rentra dans le vestiaire et constata que ses amis planaient autant qu'elle.

« Je déteste ça » gémi George.

« Tu survivras Bambi, maintenant quitte la réussite » dit Christina. George lui fit un regard méchant et quitta la pièce.

Alex était à moitié endormi et il avait décidé de faire un petit somme sur la table à pause café.

« Je vous vois plus tard. Mes cons d'internes sont là » dit Christina puis elle partit.

Meredith soupira puis partit travailler pour sauver des vies.

Mark s'assit sur le siège passager de la voiture de location que lui et Dan avaient loué. Dan était entrain de conduire et Mark ne savait pas où ils allaient,

« Où allons-nous encore ? »

« Ferme là juste. Nous y serons dans 5 minutes » dit Dan en accélérant et avant de s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés au SGH.

« Non, Dan. Derek me bottera le cul » dit Mark

« La ferme Mark. Arrête d'être une fille et depuis quand as-tu peur du petit Derek Shepherd »

« Très bien, mais je ne vais pas avec toi. Je me promènerais autours. Je t'appellerais si besoin, ok ? » Dit Mark

« C'est arrivé il y a 8 ans. Je suis sur que Derek voudra oublier tout ceci » dit Dan

« Tu ne connais pas Derek »

« Comme tu veux, poule mouillée »

Ils rentrèrent ensemble dans l'hôpital et prirent des chemins différents. Dan se dirigea vers le bureau de Derek et Mark cherchait juste quelqu'un pour coucher avec dans un des chambres de repos. Quand il eut tournus le couloir il l'a vit, Meredith. Elle était en train de regarder ses papiers. Il marcha vers elle et se pencha derrière elle. Il lui chuchota son projet à l'oreille. Elle se retourna rapidement pour faire face à un regard heureux de Mark.

« Mike, je veux dire Mark. Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Meredith

« Je voulais te trouver, beauté » dit Mark avec un sourire

Et c'est juste à ce moment là que le poing de Derek rencontra le visage de Mark et le balança à terre. Milo et Izzie venaient de sortir de l'ascenseur, Milo et Meredith crièrent en même temps « Derek ». Meredith et Milo aidèrent Mark à se relevait que déjà Derek s'éloigner.

« Tu es un idiot Derek » hurla Milo

« Milo » dit Meredith avec un regard mauvais.

Derek avait entendu et repartit vers eux toujours les poings liés. Milo baissa vite la tête et se mit derrière Meredith, et Mark s'était relevé et s'était mis devant eux.

« Dégage Shepherd »

« Pousses-toi Mark » dit Derek avec colère.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager » dit Mark en devenant lui aussi en colère.

« Hey, hey, hey. Derek » dit Dan en le poussa au loin.

Mark se tourna vers Meredith qui lui donna un sourire avant de regarder ses blessures. Elle remonta son menton avec son pouce pour examiner sa coupure.

« Laisse toi faire Mike » rit sottement Meredith pour le détendre. Mark rit et la suivit dans une salle d'examen.


End file.
